Fumika Teruya/Plot
Background Teruya was born to a wealthy family. Once she burst out crying in a haunted house and created problems, but her family paid for the damage and prevented it frombecoming an issue. She attends a posh girls' school.Volume 16 Character Profiles Three months after Border moved to its publicly known HQ, she saw Kuniharu Kakizaki on television and thought him worth supporting. She enlisted about two years later, competing with Tōru Narasaka and Ryō Utagawa for the "Best Rookie Award". She jumped at the chance when she discovered that Kakizaki was creating his own unit and applied immediately. Introduction Arc Kakizaki Unit presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Along with the rest of her unit, Teruya joins the fight against Lamvanein. The Neighbor forces them into hiding until Kōhei Izumi, Shun Midorikawa and Yōsuke Yoneya join the fight. At Azuma's command, the members of Kakizaki Unit start firing at Lamvanein to pressure him into revealing openings. Following the Neighbor's defeat, Kakizaki Unit is deployed to defend the southern area of the city. To the best of Tokieda's knowledge, it was the only B-rank unit to survive Aftokrator's invasion without a single bail out. It was also the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Round Two On February 5 Kakizaki Unit fights a rank battle against Suzunari First, Urushima Unit and Nasu Unit. They score two points, but it is Kō Murakami who earns the survival bonus. Round Three Kakizaki Unit drops to the bottom group of B-rank after losing to Arafune Unit. Round Four After the fourth round, Kakizaki Unit climbs back to the middle group of B-rank. Round Five On February 19, the day of the match against Tamakoma Second and Katori Unit, Kakizaki has his teammates learn all the building locations of their map of choice and warns them against fighting Yūma or Katori if the three of them are not together. They laugh when he answers Ui's question about his impression of Yūma by saying that he seems a nice guy, but he confirms for Teruya that he will not throw the match because of it. The three fighters agree to meet up before engaging any opponent when they spawn. Soon after the match begins, Teruya sees Yūma and Katori fighting each other and asks her captain if she should ambush them, but he orders her not to intervene. The three regroup shortly afterwards. Since they have no data on Tamakoma Second's new tactic, Kakizaki and Teruya flank Katori Unit while Tomoe breaks up their formation. They gain the upper hand until Tamakoma Second steps in, forcing them to fall back. Kakizaki Unit and Katori Unit both decide to fight each other and lure Tamakoma Second out of the wire zone, but just then Chika starts destroying buildings with Ibis. Kakizaki lets Katori Unit swarm the spider nest first, since that makes it more likely that they will be targeted by Yūma; however, he is the one who comes to intercept them. The three manage to drive Yūma to an open area, but Yūma stays close to Kakizaki, preventing Teruya and Tomoe from shooting at him, until they switch to their Attacker Triggers, at which point he steps away again. Using the wires he manages to cut Teruya, although he inflicts no significant damage. When Tomoe is taken out, Teruya asks Kakizaki for permission to go deal with Chika herself, as Katori Unit does not seem to be making any progress. Kakizaki agrees and creates an opening for her to slip past Yūma. She runs over the tops of the buildings to avoid the wires, approaching Chika while dodging her Lead Bullet sniping. Even after Kakizaki bails out she perseveres in her course, believing Chika to be the most vulnerable opponent. With Kogetsu she cuts out a piece of wall and, as she jumps over the next building across from Chika, she uses it to shield against her sniping; however, Chika dispels her rifle and combines Lead Bullet with Hound, immobilizing her. Teruya responds with her own Hound, managing to defeat Chika. She then chooses to bail out herself. After the end of the match Kakizaki apologizes to his teammates for being overly cautious and not letting them do as they suggested, but Teruya urges him not to light-heartedly cast aside the formation that is their main strength. Together the members of Kakizaki Unit decide to create two-to-one tactics to complement it. Round Eight On the night of March 5, Kakizaki Unit gathers to spectate Tamakoma Second's match against Ninomiya Unit, Ikoma Unit and Yuba Unit. Teruya reacts with surprise when Chika protects Yūma and herself against her own Meteor with a Fixed Shield, noting that she did not use it when they fought. References Category:Plot Category:Fumika Teruya